


Dance

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka’s song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

****Out of all of them he was the most affected. Tanaka glanced around the room at his band mates. “Who is going to dance Make U Wet Chapter 2 with me?” He questioned. “I can’t do to Gocchi what I do to Hiromitsu. I can’t do Kawai what I do to Taisuke. And Hasshi is definitely out of the picture, he’ll just burn on stage if any of us seduced him like we abused Hiromitsu and Taisuke. There is five of us and only four of them. We seriously need to find more juniors to abuse.” Tanaka expressed his thoughts.


End file.
